Guitarra perfecta
by rox siniestra
Summary: La música... Es la mejor forma de expresar y comprender. ¿Una amistad entrara en pelea? Una chica es capaz de todo. Pero se esconde el pasado. Y dos jóvenes quieren saber más... Pero no todo sera fácil... Y su amistad debe salir a flote.
1. Chapter 1

**Waaaaa no puedo creer que te es mi primer fic con los chicos de cdm ;-; creo que hay una primera vez para todo ¿no? Ok no les quiero quitar más tiempo. **

**Aclaraciones: **Lo que esta en_Cursiva _son pensamientos

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo me perteneces… Los mios ^^**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1: **__Aviso "competencia"._

En una de las aulas de Sweet Amoris, la directora estaba entrando. Por otra parte los alumnos la miraron con algo de sospechas, ella no es de estar tan feliz y tranquila… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Jóvenes- dijo la directora-. Les tengo un importante anuncio. Se llevara acabo una competencia contra otro Instituto. La competencia consiste en tres actividades: Académica, atlética y artística. Ustedes decidirán quien estará en cada una.

-Directora- dijo Nathaniel-. En la académica ¿Qué se tomara?

-Sera una combinación de física, química y matemática. La atlética será en una competencia de baloncesto. Y finalmente en la artística será una musical.

Ente esta última frase Castiel y Lysandro cruzaron miradas.

-Regresen a sus actividades.

La directora se fue y todos comenzaron a hablar sobre a competencia.

-Castiel- le llamó Lysandro-. Tú deberías hacer el artístico. Nadie le ganaría a tu solo de guitarra.

-Si. Pero no lo hare. Es solo otra absurda competencia o "actividad" del instituto. No me interesa.

-Creo que no te hare cambiar de opinión.

Las horas pasaron y el joven rebelde de cabellos rojos salió del instituto en dirección a su casa.

_-Mi guitarra ganaría. Pero no lo hare. No vale la pena. Es solo otra competencia más en este instituto. Si solo hubiera una buena razón para…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al ser chocado por una joven patinando en una patineta algo vieja.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas…! Niña

Castiel miro a la joven. Ella tenia el cabello castaño, de un largo hasta la cintura y recogido con una coleta baja, ojos chocolates, y piel blanca. Traía puesta una playera de manga corta negra, y debajo de esta una camiseta de manga larga banca, también tenia unos jeans azul oscuro y unas zapatillas negras.

-¡Oye! ¡Eres tú quien se cruzo en mi camino!

-Claro que no.

-Claro que si cabello de menstruación.

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?

-¡Cabello de menstruación!

-¡Tsk! ¡Mejor vete!

La joven castaña se fue, dejando a un Castiel molesto… pero pensativo.

_-¿Qué diablos le pasa a esa chica?_- miró el suelo- _Se le habrá caído_- tomó lo que había en el suelo-. ¿Un collar de dragón?

El joven de cabellos rojos soltó un resoplido de enfado, se guardo el collar en el bolsillo y continúo caminando hasta llegar a su casa.

Mientras tanto en casa de Lysandro, el joven de ojos bicolor estaba intentando acabar con la letra de su nueva canción.

-Miro la luna… deseando tenerte a mi lado. Ahora siento que me encuentro desposando a… ¡Agh! No logro concentrarme. ¿Qué me pasa por la mente? Las letras ya no me fluyen como un rio luego de una tormenta de llanto…

Leigh apareció en la sala donde se encontraba su hermano batallando contra su mente creativa para poder escribir la canción.

-Sabes…- dijo Leigh- …No queda mal lo de "Las letras ya no me fluyen como un rio luego de una tormenta de llanto"

-…- Lysandro miro a su hermano y luego suspiró- ¿Rosalya ya te conto sobre la competencia?

-Si.

-Entiendo.

-¿Por qué no compites en el artístico?

-No seria mala idea. Pero no se si mis letras estén a la altura.

-Claro que lo están.

Lysandro sonrió.

_***x*x*Guitarra perfecta*x*x***_

Al día siguiente, en el Instituto Sweet Amoris...

-Entonces esta decidido- dijo la Melody-. Nathaniel hará la parte académica y Kentin la atlética. Solo falta la parte artística. ¿Alguien se ofrece?- un silencio rondo el aula donde se encontraban los alumnos- Si no se ofrecen nominare a alguien- el silencio continuo-. Nomino a Castiel y a Lysandro.

Los dos nominados miraron a la joven.

-Olvídalo- dijo Castiel-. No participare de esto.

-Lo lamento- dijo Lysandro-. Pero no me apetece participar- todos miraron a Lysandro con asombro-. _No con mis letras sin terminar_- suspiró-. Creo que Castiel tendría más oportunidades que yo.

Castiel se levantó de su asiento y gritó:

-¡Que no participare!

Todos, menos Violetta y Lysandro, lo miraron con una mirada firme.

-Lo harás- sentencio Nathaniel-. Aparte no pierdes nada con hacerlo.

-Si que pierdo algo, delegado inútil.

Antes de que se armara una pelea, Lysandro se llevo a Castiel lejos del aula para que no mate a Nathaniel.

-Lysandro eres mi amigo. ¿Por qué quieres que yo…?

Castiel no terminó de realizar la pregunta que Lysandro habló:

-No creo que sea bueno para competir en eso. Prefiero que lo hagas tú. Castiel… sé que tú podrás contra esa persona.

-¿Otra vez problemas con un bloqueo de inspiración?

-Ya me conoces.

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber de que no lo harás y terminare haciendo esto yo. Esta bien participare. Pero me deberás una buena.

-Ya me estaba esperando eso.

Ambos entraron en el aula. Castiel soltó un suspiro de pesadez, se sentó en su lugar y dijo con fatiga:

-Participare.

Melody sonrió y anotó que Castiel haría la parte artística.

-Lysandro- le llamo Rosalya-. Algún día deberías decirnos como le haces para que Castiel acceda a estas cosas.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente. Y el joven de cabellos rojos y ojos grises se encontraba en el sótano del instituto ensayando con su guitarra.

_-Lysandro juro que esta te la cobrare cara. Ahora solo de practicar. Aunque es buena excusa para no estar en clase._

Tras ese pensamiento él sonrió con ironía.

_-Me pregunto quien me esta desafiando en esta parte artística. Seguro será un aficionado. Nadie le ganara a mi guitarra._

Hizo un movimiento para tocar unos acordes, y de su bolsillo callo un collar con un dije de dragón.

-Ya había olvidado que tenia esto- tomó el collar-. Esa niña ¿Quién será?- miró el collar- Castaña… A la próxima que me digas cabello de menstruación… Te hare llorar- guardo el collar- _Jamás la había visto antes. ¿Sera nueva en la ciudad? Bah mejor dejo de pensar en ese dolor de cabeza. Ahora solo estoy yo… y la música._

Él siguió practicando por un tiempo más y al salir del instituto se encontró con algo que no estaba esperando. Apretó los puntos, frunció el ceño y dijo con algo de enojo:

-Tú…

* * *

**Hasta aquí se los voy a dejar. No por mala sino porque aquí son mas de las once de la noche y mi cerebro no funciona mucho más . **

**Esta bien. Estaré esperando leer sus comentarios. Háganse escuchar. Soy flexible, acepto todo (criticas, halagos, amenazas, etc.).**

**Nos veremos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas tardes lectores. ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? Sé que me he tardado un poco en subir el segundo capitulo. Es que tuve problemas con muchos trabajos en clase, tareas, y esas cosas que te suelen molestar a esta edad.**

**Muchos se estarán preguntando como se seguirá esta locura. Pues no les robare más tiempo. Disfruten el capitulo dos.**

**Aclaraciones**:Lo que esta en _Cursiva _son pensamientos. Lo que esta en _Cursiva _y Subrayado son los anuncios por: Televisión, radio, el altavoz de la directora, etc.

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen… Los míos ^^

* * *

_**CAPITULO DOS: **__Misteriosa voz y dato nombres._

Ahí estaba… Era la misma joven que había conocido. Ella al notar la presencia del joven de cabellos rojos, soltó un suspiro y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Y tú que crees cabellos de menstruación?

-¡Oye! ¡No le suelo pegar a las mujeres pero puede que haga una excepción!

-Quiero verte intentarlo.

La joven se fue dejando a un Castiel furioso.

Ella caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad. Parecía que algo la traía mal… Pero ¿Qué? Camino hasta llegar a un parque. Se sentó con la espalda contra un árbol bastante grande. Y soltó un suspiro para comenzar a cantar:

-Hoy que los hombres perdidos están, en los dominios de la oscuridad, desde la eternidad ellos regresarán los viejos reyes vendrán con la tempestad… La oscuridad sabes que está desolando la tierra y el mar. Tiempo sin paz, odio y dolor… Necesito poder despertar. Tú corazón te llevará hacia el reino olvidado que está solo dentro de ti…

Un joven de ojos bicolor estaba llegando al parque con su libreta en la mano.

_-Seguro que aquí me relajo para poder esperar a mi musa._

Pero algo hizo que él saliera de sus pensamientos… Eso era una melodiosa voz cantando.

-Puedes ser rico, mendigo, ladrón, duelen las yagas en tú corazón, volvamos a empezar y el reino logrará salvarla tierra y a toda la humanidad… La oscuridad sabes que está desolando la tierra y el mar. Tiempo sin paz, odio y dolor… Necesito poder despertar. Tú corazón te llevará hacia el reino olvidado que está solo dentro de ti…

Lysandro estaba sorprendido. Jamás en su vida había oído a una chica cantar así. Debía conocerla. Por eso salió a buscarla. Recorrió todo el parque buscando a la poseedora de aquella hermosa voz. Pero no la encontraba. Hasta que vio a una joven saliendo mientras cantaba:

-La oscuridad sabes que está desolando la tierra y el mar. Tiempo sin paz, odio y dolor… Necesito poder despertar. Tú corazón te llevará hacia el reino olvidado que está solo dentro de ti… dentro de ti… dentro de ti… dentro de ti…

Él intento alcanzarla… Pero fue en vano. Ahora se encontraba en las calles buscando a una chica dentro de una multitud. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Casi imposible.

_-¿Quién habrá sido ella? Su voz era como la noche… Perfecta y misteriosa._

-¿Lysandro?

El joven de ojos bicolor se dio la vuelta y miró a la persona que dijo su nombre. Al ver quien esa saluda:

-Hola Rosa, hermano.

Efectivamente quienes se encontraban ahí eran Rosalya y Leigh. Ella estaba muy sonriente. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Leigh… Ya que estaba sosteniendo unas diez cajas de zapatos que había comprado su novia.

Lysandro sonrió al ver a su hermano en ese estado.

_-Ay Leigh te dominaron._

-Se en que estas pensando Lysandro- dijo Leigh-. Y créeme que no soy eso.

-Pero no he dicho nada.

-Pero si lo has pensado. Y algún día te pasara a ti esto.

_-Enamorarme si… Ser como el sirviente de una dama no._

-Bueno…-dijo Rosalya-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí Lysandro?

-Fui al parque para poder ver si mu musa regresaba. Pero en vez de una musa de inspiración encontré a la musa de la voz…

Rosalya se quedo mirándolo sin poder entender.

-Así que encontraste a una joven cantando.

Rosalya sonrió y miró con alegría a Lysandro para exclamar:

-¡Lys está enamorado!

El joven de ojos bicolor se sonrojo levemente. Y Leigh soltó una pequeña risa, en la cual se incorporo la de Rosalya.

-Yo no me he enamorado…

-Lys y misterio están sentados en el árbol de los enamorados

-Rosa no digas esas cosas… Y ¿A que te refieres con misterio?

-No me has dicho su nombre. Por ahora ella será misterio.

_-Misterio… ¿Cuál será tu nombre? ¿Cómo serás tú? Muchas preguntas… Ninguna respuesta._

_***x*x*Guitarra perfecta*x*x***_

En la mañana del siguiente día todo parecía normal. Lysandro buscaba su libreta, Castiel estaba en la suya, Nathaniel terminaba unos papeles, Kentin miraba una vieja fotografía, Alexy miraba un catalogo de ropa junto con las chicas, Armin jugaba con su PSP, y el grupo de Amber estaban hablando.

Pero se sabe bien que la paz jamás es duradera. Ya que comenzó a sonar un anuncio de la directora que decía:

_-Estudiantes de Sweet Amoris. Se les comunica que hoy podrán salir temprano de la institución por unos problemas en una administración. Antes de retirarse los jóvenes Castiel, Kentin y Nathaniel deben presentarse en mi oficina para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes. Ahora regresen a sus clases._

_**Kentin Poov**_

Eso anuncio debe ser por lo de la competencia. Sera mejor que entrene para poder ganar. ¿Contra quien me tocara? Sera mejor que no me preocupe por eso ahora.

_**Nathaniel Poov**_

Primero los papeles pendientes, luego revisar que todo este en orden y antes de irme debo ir a la oficina de la directora para ver lo de la competencia. Hoy caeré fácilmente del sueño al llegar a casa.

_**Castiel Poov**_

Ir a la oficina de esa vieja por un asunto que no quiero. Bah este día si que apesta. Al menos podre irme temprano. Más tiempo para mi y mi guitarra.

_**Normal Poov**_

Con el paso de las manecillas del reloj solo quedaban tres estudiantes en todo el Sweet Amoris. Y ellos se irían en poco tiempo.

Los tres se encontraron en la puerta de la oficina de la directora. Ahí ella los invito a pasar para luego comenzar a hablar sobre lo que ellos ya sabias… La competencia.

-Jóvenes ya tengo los nombres de sus rivales en la competencia. Joven Nathaniel usted ira primero contra una jovencita muy estudiosa, su nombre es Juliana Way. Joven Kentin usted es el siguiente contra uno de los mejores deportistas que tiene ese instituto, Wesli Milori. Y joven Castiel, usted es el ultimo, contra una jovencita que toca la guitarra, Rocio Darkbloom. Ya pueden retirarse y pensar en una buena forma para ganarles.

Nathaniel salió pensativo, Kentin salió trotando, y Castiel bufó y se fue como si nada. Era oficial esto era solo en comienzo de lo que les esperaba.

* * *

**Bien aquí termina el capitulo dos. Espero no haberlos decepcionado y/o defraudado con este capitulo.**

**Agradezco a: **Sakura9801, Denisse Marukura, Hilary Kryss Yagami, Akasuna No Akira, perona-sama, y a Kyriuu Mangekyo por dejar sus reviews en lo que fue el primer capitulo.

**Si gustan pueden agregarme en la versión en español de Amour Sucré (Corazón de melón). Me pueden encontrar como: **CBlood

**Está bien. Estaré esperando leer sus comentarios. Háganse escuchar. Soy flexible, acepto todo (criticas, halagos, amenazas, etc.).**

**Nos veremos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos los lectores y/o escritores. ¿Cómo se encuentras en este día? Bueno espero que estén bien. Yo estoy con ánimos de una actualización. Y aquí la tienes este es el tercer capitulo de esta peculiar historia.**

**Este es un capitulo diferente a los otros dos. Este tratara sobre la sucrette. O más bien de su historia… Espero les guste. Ya que con este se aclararan un par de cosas para más adelante. Sin nada más aquí esta el capitulo tres.**

**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen… Los míos ^^

* * *

_**CAPITULO TRES:**__La historia de Rocio._

_**Rocio Poov**_

Aquí estoy mirándome en un espejo. Se ve que tengo un cuerpo que suelen envidiar… O en el caso de los hombres babear. Por eso uso ropa holgada o la de mi hermano. Odio que me miren. Odio ser el centro de atención… Soy aquella a la que ven como fuerte, rebelde, que no le gusta nada de la vida. Y esa imagen esta equivocada. No soy como aparento. Si me insultan no diré nada, seré neutra… Pero en el fondo estaré derramando lágrimas. Soy un objeto para el abuso en la escuela. No es que odie por ello… Solo me causan dolor… Y… Aunque no lo parezca… ¡Tengo miedo! Le temo mucho a la realidad.

Soy una huérfana que fue adoptada hace no más de once años. En el orfanato donde me dejaron hizo amigos… Creo que son los únicos que tengo. Fui adoptada junto con uno de mis amigos. Y ahora somos hermano. Siempre nos tratamos como tales. Mi hermano me llevo solo tres meses. Su nombre es Wesli Milori. Aunque suene extraño él tiene el apellido del hombre que nos adopto. A diferencia de mi… Yo tengo el apellido de la que ahora es mi madre…

Cuando estaba en el orfanato era solo otra huérfana. Pero era tratada con respeto. Pero lo que más extraño de ese orfanato no era el respeto, las sonrisa, las alegrías… No… Yo extraño a mi otro amigo. Eliot… él es aquel amigo que siempre que te deprimes o estas triste logra sacarte una sonrisa. Para mi mala suerte él fue adoptado luego que Wes y yo. Lo extraño mucho…

Desde que me mude me tomo tiempo adaptarme. Aun intento adaptarme. Soy medio autista. No me molesta hablar en público o estar con gente. Lo que no soporto es que me toquen y no me dejen seguir mi rutina. Ah… Mi rutina. Consiste en hacer lo que me gusta. Más mis necesidades básicas.

Lo que me gusta es el arte y la música. Soy diferente a Wesli. Él siempre le gusto lo atlético. Por eso tiene mucha ropa holgada la cual amo robarle. Ok… no se la robo solo se la quito y me la quedo por unos días. Luego aparece en su armario mágicamente.

El lugar donde vivimos es algo que no mucha gente se esperaría. El señor Milori tiene un café. Le fue heredado… Pero su mujer… O mejor dicho mi madre. Se encarga de ese café. Wes y yo trabajamos ahí de meseros. No es algo que me fascine pero te distrae. Aparte no todos pueden decir "Trabajo en el café Angels". Eso si… odio mi uniforme. Tanto el del instituto como el del trabajo.

No solo uso ropa holgada. Hay días en los que debo usar un horrible conjunto femenino. Pero la mayoría de mi ropa es algo que no mucha gente usaría… A menos no en este siglo. Mi ropa favorita es de estilo victoriano. Lo cual no queda del todo mal con mi guitarra.

Guitarra… Esa es la palabra que más me hace acordar a Eliot… Sera porque me apodó Guitarra perfecta. No me gusta ese apodo. Yo no soy perfecta. Solo soy el encuentro de mi alma, mi guitarra y mi soledad. Soy una chica amante de la música. Me gusta casi todo. En cambio con el arte soy más estricta. No me llama la atención ir a un museo a ver esculturas o pinturas. Me gusta ser la artista.

Al menos no soy como la que ahora es mi mejor amiga. No… no es del orfanato. Ella es mi prima por el lado de mi "mamá". No se como describirla… Lo que se bien de ella es que ama molestarme… Pero lo hace de una forma dulce y graciosa, por eso no me molesta. Aunque cuando me inscribió con ella a danzas y termine yendo sola ya que ALGUIEN jamás apareció en esas clases conmigo. Bueno al menos me vengue. Oh si, soy rencorosa…

Y ahora lo doy a entender más. Y es algo lógico ya que últimamente pierdo la calma muy seguido… Y eso me nací con el don de la paciencia. Pero desde que choqué con ese chico de cabellos rojos estoy fuera de control. Al pobre le grite "Cabellos de menstruación" más de una vez. Lastima que no tenía mis auriculares la primera vez… La música me calma. Para la segunda vez que lo vi solo me fui… Ese día no quería ver a nada. Había caminado hasta el parque. Canté un poco ahí… Justo mi canción favorita "El reino olvidado" de Rata Blanca. Por alguna razón siempre que canto esa canción me calmo.

Ahora que recuerdo aquel día sentí que alguien mes estaba siguiendo. Pero no era nadie. Esta en una calle bastante transitada.

Siento que mi cuello esta desnudo desde el día en que perdí mi collar. Con ese collar me encontraron en el orfanato. Me lo habrán dejado por alguna razón… Lastima que no se cual es. Es una cadena con un dije de dragón. Para mi representa mucho. Ese collar conoce toda mi vida… Todo mí pasado… Y mi presente. Sin el… siento que me falta algo. Que estoy incompleta. Ojala pueda encontrarlo pronto. Wes ha intentado animarme dándome uno de sus collares, pero son muy de… Hombre deportista. Yo prefiero más las cosas que me recuerdan a mi infancia. Con mi collar me trae un recuerdo de cuando nos contaban historias de como los caballeros luchaban con los dragones. Aunque yo siempre quería que un dragón se comiera al caballero. ¿Qué? No me gustan mucho los finales clásicos. Aunque si me gusta la fantasía. Me hace pensar que todo es posible si uno lo creé… Esta bien… Eso fue muy mio.

Bueno me voy de tema siempre… Ahora por estar mirando al espejo y ver mil cosas de mi pasado se me esta haciendo tarde para llegar a ese instituto. El cual no recuerdo el nombre… Sé que también empieza con Sweet. Pero con que seguía. Era algo cursi… Tenia que ver con Amor… Creo.

Bueno caminare hasta la dirección que espero Wes me haya dejado antes de salir a entrenar. Ya que dijo que después de entrenar se dirigiría a ese instituto. Mejor será que acabemos ya con esto. Solo me pondré mi camisa verde agua, mis pantalones negros, mi saco negro, iré con botas cortas negras… Y claro… Mi guitarra.

Hoy haré que el apodo que me dio Eliot brille… Hoy conocerán a Guitarra perfecta.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy. Lamento no haber actualizado antes. Tuve algunos problemas personales que me lo impedían… Bueno eso y que no he parado de dibujar a Lysandro.**

**Si gustan pueden agregarme en la versión en español de Amour Sucré (Corazón de melón). Me pueden encontrar como: **CBlood

**Está bien. Estaré esperando leer sus comentarios. Háganse escuchar. Soy flexible, acepto todo (criticas, halagos, amenazas, etc.).**

**Nos veremos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien… Me demore y lo lamento mucho. Pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca. En el capítulo anterior conocieron más sobre una de las sucrette de este fanfic. Y en este comienza lo que muchas esperaban… ¡La competencia! Oh si, finalmente comenzara.**

**No les quitare más tiempo… Pónganse cómodos y disfruten el capítulo cuatro.**

**Aclaraciones: **Lo escrito en _Cursiva _son pensamientos.

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los míos ^^**

* * *

_**CAPITULO CUATRO: **__Académica seductora._

Nathaniel se encontraba llegando al instituto… Parecía que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

_-Puede que mis padres tengan razón… Pero no me quiero arriesgar._

Una joven que pasaba por ahí le miro con curiosidad.

-Rubio.

Nathaniel volteo y se encontró con una joven de cabello castaño y ojos cafés claros… Eso ojos lo traían hipnotizado.

-Rubio.

Nathaniel seguía en su mundo… No podía salir de ese trance…

_**Nathaniel Poov**_

¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué no he podido dejar de verla? Ohh no… se aleja… Note que en su muñeca había un brazalete con las siglas J.G.

-¿Quién eres?

No tuve respuesta… ella ya se había marchado… No pude notar por donde se había ido aquella hermosa joven. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué estaría haciendo en el instituto? ¿J.G.? ¡Momento! ¡Juliana Grey! Ella es mi contrincante… A menos que haya una nueva estudiante con esas iniciales… Ay Dios… ¡La competencia está por comenzar!

Me di la vuelta y corrí al instituto. Llegue al aula B donde se llevaría a cabo la primera competencia… La competencia académica. Y ahí estaba ella… Con su cabello sedoso y sus ojos hipnotizantes. También estaban ahí un joven de cabello de cabellos negros atados en una coleta de tiro bajo, ojos cafés y ropa deportiva… Él debe ser Wesli Milori. También estaban ahí el Señor Farres, la directora, Kentin y Castiel. Era extraño estaba faltando una joven…

-Señor Nathaniel.

La voz de la directora me sacó de mis pensamientos. La mire un segundo y luego me senté en el pupitre al lado de Juliana…

_**Normal Poov**_

-Joven Nathaniel y jovencita Juliana- dijo la directora-. Frente a ustedes hay un examen de treinta problemas. El primero de los dos que cabe el examen a la perfección ganara. Comiencen.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron con el examen. Juliana notó que Nathaniel no le quitaba la mirada al examen así que rio por lo bajo y comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras leía para sí misma la consigna del examen, para ser específicos… La parte de química. Por otra parte, Nathaniel intentaba concentrarse en el examen pero el sonido de una voz angelical hablando sobre la tabla periódica.

_-Que hermosa voz tiene… Es un ángel hablando de química. Como se anhela que su dulce voz y sus labios simétricos hablen sobre la química del amor… ¿Dulce voz? ¿Labios simétricos? ¿Química del amor? ¡Nathaniel concéntrate en el examen!_

Nathaniel casi más da un brinco del pupitre cuando ve que Juliana le entregaba el examen al Señor Farres, se daba media vuelta y le guiñaba el ojo. Eso último genero un sonrojo de parte de Nathaniel.

_**Castiel Poov**_

¿Qué te pasó delegado adulador? Una chica te está pateando el trasero con tanta facilidad. Espera… ¿Ella acaba de guiñarle el ojo? Quien diría… el delegaducho se está dejando seducir por una chica. Esta competencia se está volviendo entretenida. Aunque ella no es un seductora… ¿Qué diablos le ve? Es solo una tabla de planchar. Casi todas aquí son tablas de planchar. ¡Ja! ¿Cómo será la guitarrista?

Tome el collar de dragón en mis manos… ¿Por qué aun lo conservo? Bah. Ojala me traiga suerte. Pero es extraño el deportista del instituto ese no me ha dejado de mirar desde que lo saqué de mi bolsillo. ¿Tanto interés por esta baratija? ¿Qué importancia debe tener? Es solo una cadena con un dije de dragón. No es que sea las respuestas de todos los exámenes. Genial ahora se me acerca el deportista. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

_**Normal Poov**_

Wesli se acercó al joven de cabellos rojos y miro fijamente el collar. Pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo La directora dijo:

-Muy bien jovencita Juliana. Su examen está perfecto.

Juliana sonrió mientras que Nathaniel estaba como piedra. ¿Una chica le impidió concentrase en el examen? ¿Cómo había pasado? Él jamás le intereso salir con una chica, al menos hasta terminar con sus estudios. ¿Cómo fue que ella logró algo que ninguna otra chica pudo lograr? Parecía que ella era una académica seductora. Una genio en la escuela y una maestra en la seducción. Esta chica era un arma de doble filo… Hermosa pero mortal.

-¿Cómo fue que me pasó esto?- preguntó Nathaniel-. Los exámenes son lo mío. ¿Cómo una joven pudo lograr mi distracción?

-Porque eres hombre- respondió Juliana-. Todos caen a los pies de una chica en algún momento. Te pones como torpe y no prestas atención. Te crees flotando en una nube en el paraíso. El amor genera que la gente se ponga como estúpido. Lo cual les genera un problema en la concentración. Te daré un consejo… No te enamores de una chica que no está interesada en tener una relación.

Nathaniel estaba perplejo esa joven parecía que lo leía como un libro. Le estaba resultando muy fácil saber lo que pensaba… Y aún más fácil lo que sentía.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-¿Sé? No es tan difícil Nathaniel. Conozco a los tímidos y a los intelectuales. Tú eres una mezcla de ellos… Solo que no tan así… No es difícil saber lo que me vas a preguntar o cómo te sientes. Tu rostro, tus gestos, tu forma de decir las cosas… Todo eso da indicios que me llevan a saber lo que sientes. No le diría amor. Pero ya te estas involucrando. Y preferiría que no lo hicieras. No es que no seas mi tipo… Es solo que no estoy interesada en algo.

Juliana se retiró del aula B, dejando a Nathaniel aún más perplejo que antes.

-Sas…-exclamó Wesli-. Te batearon lejos rubio.

Nathaniel soltó un suspiro de tristeza y melancolía… Eso lo le solía pasar. Era una experiencia nueva para él…

-Bien… ¿Dónde está la que falta?

-Ella… Debió de llegar hace un rato… Tal vez está aquí pero no sabemos dónde.

-Más les vale.

_-Rocío… ¿Dónde diablos te metiste ahora? Y ¿Por qué ese chico tiene un collar como el tuyo…? Me parecía el mismo. Que extraño… _

Wesli miró fijamente a la puerta… Esperando a que cierta chica llegara con una guitarra y con una explicación.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Bien aunque no les guste necesito que me contesten unas preguntitas…**

**¿Quién piensan que ganar la competencia atlética?**

**¿Nathaniel superara su perplejidad?**

**¿Wesli sabrá que el collar es el de su hermana?**

**¿Dónde está Rocío?**

**Estaré feliz de leer sus respuestas y reviews. Como ya lo saben… Acepto casi todo. Así que no los molestare mucho más.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenos días~ ¿Me han estado extrañado estos días que no estuve? Yo si los extrañe… Y solo pensaba en actualizar y dejar de comer… Bueno también en dormir más de las tres horas diarias… Pero bueno algo es algo y lo que importa es que ya estoy de regreso con ustedes mis lectores.**

**Este capítulo tiene algo de verdades y otras tantas cosas que la verdad se me ocurrió por ocurrir… ¿Se animan a averiguar cuáles son verdad? Los reto.**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO CINCO: **__Doblemente perdida._

_**Rocío Poov**_

Ya he caminado por todas partes… Wesli cuando te encuentre te matare… Creo que jamás conoceré a alguien más torpe y desorientado que tú… Bueno de una u otra forma decía de llegar al Sweet Amoris… La pregunta clave es: ¿Cómo? No tengo una dirección. No tengo idea de donde estoy ahora… Ya estoy harta de todo esto…

-Necesito ayuda…

Sin saber cómo… Choque con un joven de cabellos blancos y puntas negras… Ambos caímos sentados… Me mire a los ojos fijamente… En ese momento no podía desprender mi mirada de esos ojos bicolor… También noté su ropa… ¡Ese es mi estilo victoriano!

-Discúlpame…- dijo él y se puso de pie-. Déjame ayudarte- me ofreció su mano y yo acepté-. Lo lamento es que tenía que buscar algo en la tienda de mi hermano y luego de regreso al instituto y no me fije por donde iba…

Cuando dijo instituto no pude evitar mirarlo esperanzada… Si él iba al Sweet Amoris estaba salvada… Un momento… ¿Por qué él no deja de ver mi ropa?

-Disculpe… Pero su ropa esta manchada.

Casi me dio un infarto con esas palabras… ¿Marchada? ¿Aún no me debía llegar la visita de Andy? Miré mi falta y estaba manchada de un color marrón… En parte estaba feliz de que no era lo que pensaba… Pero daba a entender otra cosa… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Qué había pensado él?!

-Esto… No es lo que parece.

-Si lo es… Te has caído por mi culpa… Y te has ensuciado… Acompáñame a la tienda de mi hermano… Te daré algo para que puedas cambiarte.

Ya era más que lógica me decisión… Si iba con el estudiante de aspecto formidable… Actitud caballerosa… Estilo victoriano… Está bien me fui de tema… Lo importante era que si iba con él… Podría llegar al instituto a tiempo… Solo espero que pueda llegar al menos para mi parte… Odiaba la idea de perderme de la de Wes… Pero no tengo mucho tiempo… En parte por culpa de él.

-Está bien.

Ambos comenzamos a caminar… No pude evitar sentirme algo intrigada por su nombre… No me lo ha dicho y tampoco ha preguntado el mío… ¿Por qué eso me enoja? Está bien… Él no ha dado el primer paso… Lo daré yo… Solo rezando no meter la pata…

-Dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Lysandro. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Rocío… Pero dime Guitarra.

-Qué curioso apodo…

-Tiene una historia tras de él…

-Creo que porque eres buena guitarrista.

-Ya notaste la guitarra…

-No es difícil de saberlo.

-No es por eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Un viejo amigo… Me puso un apodo así…

-Eso da más curiosidad.

-La curiosidad es un defecto muy feo.

El rio ante mi comentario… ¿Qué era tan gracioso? Ya saben que suelo decir eso muchas veces… Y es un defecto que yo poseo he de admitir…

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-¿Quién posee curiosidad ahora?

-Yo solo dije que era un defecto muy feo… Jamás dije que no lo poseía…

-Touche.

Ambos nos miramos un instante… Hasta que llegamos a una tienda de ropa… Que… ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Estilo victoriano! ¡Déjenme morirme aquí y listo!

-¿Te gusta la tienda de mi hermano?

-¿Puedo vivir aquí?

-No- me respondió un joven de cabellos negros-. Ya suficiente tengo con Lysandro. ¿Se puede saber quién eres?

-Ella es una amiga Leigh. Y si es posible darle un conjunto para que se cambie…

-Busca el blanco con verde agua.

Tras decir eso Leigh se fue… Dejándonos nuevamente a Lysandro y a mi solos… Él estaba buscando el conjunto que le dijo ese chico… ¿Serán familia? Bueno curiosidad mala aléjate de mi cuerpo… Lo que me faltaba pelearme con migo misma…

-Aquí esta…

Me dio el conjunto y me hizo subir con él por unas escaleras… Parecía un departamento… Corrección ahí vivía él… Me dejo en su habitación con un simple "Baja cuando estés lista". Miré la habitación con detenimiento… Era muy hermosa… No perdí tiempo y me puse el conjunto de ropa… Al terminar me mire en un espejo… Este si era mi estilo… Bueno esto y la ropa de Wesli…

Sale de la habitación… Y baje las escaleras… Ahí pude ver que Lysandro, Leigh y una chica de cabellos blancos hablaban tranquilamente… ¿Quién sería ella? Justo ella volteó y me miró fijamente…

Este día ya estaba extraño de por si… Solo les miré y pregunte:

-¿Son del Sweet Amoris?

-Si- contestó la chica de cabellos blancos y me sonrió-. ¿Eres la novia de Lysandro?

Tanto Lysandro como yo nos sonrojamos tras la pregunta de esa chica… Un minuto… ¿Por qué me sonroje? Y más importante... ¿Por qué se sonrojo él?

-Rosalya…- dijo Lysandro-. No digas cosas que no lo son. La avergüenzas a ella y a mí.

-Pero Lysandro… Claramente ella es tu novia… O al menos es perfecta para el puesto.

-Disculpen- dije y ellos me miraron-. Me podrían llevar al Sweet Amoris por favor. Tengo que ir a una competencia.

-¿Compites?- me preguntó la chica-. ¡¿En qué categoría?!

-Artística…

-¿Dibujas?

-Soy más del lado musical…

-¿Cantas? Que pregunta más tonta Rosa… Claro que canta. Sino ella tendría un instrumente.

-Pero yo…

En ese momento recordé que deje mi guitarra en el café antes de irme… Soy una olvidadiza…

-Tu… ¿Qué?

-Canto… Pero no soy muy buena…

-Puedo oírte y darte mi opinión.

-Me oirás en la competencia… Pero primero debo de llegar…

-Está bien… Al menos dime que canción cantaras.

-Es una que yo escribí… El fantasma de la bruja.

-¿Escribes? Oh Dios mío… Lysandro versión femenina.

No quise acotar ningún comentario… Lysandro tampoco. Ambos nos dignamos a cruzar miradas y salir de la tienda de ropa siendo seguidos por la chica de cabellos blancos. Ellos dos debían conocer quien sería mi adversario en esa competencia… Solo hice algo que no pensé hacer… Antes de llegar al instituto… Cante mi primer canción…

-Tierra, viento, fuego y aire… Tal vez nos veamos mal, pero no nos importa… Corremos en el viento, sentimos el fuego, amar la tierra es nuestro deseo… Amar la tierra es nuestro deseo… Amar la tierra es lo justo… Es una gran tierra que debemos compartir… Amamos la tierra con todo nuestro fuego… Está en nuestras almas es nuestro deseo… Tierra, viento, fuego y aire… Tal vez nos veamos mal, pero no nos importa… Corremos en el viento, sentimos el fuego, amar la tierra es nuestro deseo…

Justo antes de cruzar las puertas del instituto note como Lysandro me miró con un temple diferente… Creo que… No debí haber cantado…

* * *

**Está bien… ¿Qué es verdad y que coincidencia? Espero que me lo digan ya que en el próximo les contare si acertaron o no.**

**Bueno este es mi regreso de vacaciones de 2 semanas… El lunes de regreso a clase… E deprimente después de tantos días de flojera y parranda… Regresar a la cárcel… Bueno la parranda jamás es eterna.**

**Estaré esperando ver reviews de ustedes mis amigos y lectores.**

**Mata-nee.**


End file.
